


Good Boys

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The Winchester boys share a secret.





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Created/ Written for: SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo 
> 
> Square Filled: Crowley, Dean, Sam
> 
> A/N: I decided to do a little aesthetic and drabble for my boys. Someone needs to take care of them and who better than the king! All errors are my own, images found on Google, and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

    Dean had been the first to succumb to the dominance of the King. It had begun while Dean had been a knight of hell. Crowley helped him discover a side of himself that he didn’t know he craved. Even soulless the submission had made him harder than he ever had been before. Once the demon had been cured the need for submission hadn’t left. At first, Dean sought out human masters but he found them all lacking. Nothing compared to the way Crowley played Dean’s body like a finely tuned instrument.

   Sam had been a harder sell. He knew that Dean was sneaking off to meet someone but when curiosity got the best of him he wasn’t prepared for his discovery. Seeing his brother chained to a wall sucking off the King of Hell had thrown Sam for a loop. When he calmed down enough to allow Dean to explain Sam had left disgusted at the fact his brother chose this. Surprisingly Crowley had found him and after a few stray punches, Sam threw his way they had a pleasant conversation. Of course, it ended with Sam on his knees wrapped in ropes begging for release. He hadn’t looked back since that night.

   Outside of the dungeon they just didn’t talk about it. Once inside it didn’t matter if they wanted to discuss it or not. It was only at their Master’s suggestion they were able to speak at all. Both Sam and Dean would file into the dungeon where Crowley would be waiting. Dean would pour Crowley a drink while Sam sits out their toys. Once safe words and hard limits were confirmed Dean and Sam stripped kneeling to their Master as Crowley removed his jacket rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He stepped between the submitting men and laid a hand on each of their shoulders, “Good boys. Now let’s begin.”


End file.
